El error
by Nikodi
Summary: Charlus Potter, hermano gemelo de Harry Potter se ha convertido en el niño que vivió ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Mientras este vivía contento, su hermanito menor era vendido y torturado hasta crear daños que nunca se podrían reparar por medios normales. Varios años después, el mundo se entera de la horrible verdad y emprenden la búsqueda del único que les puede salvar.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

666 no conocía nada más allá del destartalado laboratorio en que creció. Aunque a veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, veía la imagen de una hermosa pareja que el no conocía para nada y que aún así lo miraban con el amor más real que el pudiera imaginar. En múltipes ocasiones trató de averiguar la identidad de esos sujetos pero mascarita plateada y monstruo no le decían nada, solo lo miraban cripticamente y le ponían las chupas en la cabeza y pecho, un electroshock después le hacía concentrarse en cosas más importantes que sus estúpidos sueños.

Un día a la semana era su día libre y el lo aprovechaba al máximo: hacía sus deberes, realizaba exhaustivas investigaciones al jardín o a las habitaciones en que tenía permitido estar, pasaba el tiempo observando a los científicos trabajar o simplemente iba al ala prohíbida y observaba al chico que allí habitaba —según la puerta, que siempre tenía marcado con rotulador el nombre del sujeto que ocupaba la sala, el chico se llamaba _original_ —. Sabía que iba en contra de las reglas el pegar su nariz al vidrio y observar al muchacho pero desde el primer día no había podido solo sacarselo de la cabeza. La primera vez que lo vió fue hace ya dos meses y su aspecto fue lo que lo cautivó, no en el sentido de que lo atrajera sino que ese niño era una vil copia de lo que el, 666, era en sí mismo: tenían la misma nariz respingada, las mismas pestañas y cejas pobladas, la misma cicatriz de eighwas casi imperceptible en su cuello, la misma cicatriz de sowilo en la frente la misma tonalidad de la piel, los mismos labios, las mismas orejas, la misma rebelde cabellera azabache, en general el _original_ era como un gemelo perdido y eso era lo que atraía su curiosidad en mayor medida, por ello es que solía ir a verlo en cada día libre que tenía.

Aquel día no fue la diferencia, llegó a la habitación y se sentó frente a la ventana. Observó con cuidado, ansiando que el otro abra los ojos y ver si eran tan verdes como los suyos, que le habara para cerciorase si este también tenía la voz delicada, que le sonrierá para verificar que tanto albergaba en su interior.

Ya llevaba unas cuantas horas ahí postrado, había hecho sus tareas y había dibujado un poco en medio de la espera, cuando algo completamente fuera de lo común sucedió: Sus amados mascarita plateada y monstruo entraron por una puerta en la que el nunca se había fijado, con los ojos brillando de alegría, observó lo que sus amigos hacían. Mascarita se acercó a _original_ y le inyectó una sustancia extraña, de inmediato este abrió los ojos y la boca en un grito mudo, a lo que monstruo hablaba con otro señor que solo había visto los primeros años de su vida su vida.

El asesino de todos sus hermanos estaba frente a el, con su valioso gemelito.

El hombre iba a dañar a su tesoro.

Rápidaente se levantó, el terror inundandolo, las lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente al suelo, los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que una hilera de sangre hacía aparición, el corazón latiendole con fuerza en el pecho como si quisiera escaparsele. Al otro lado del vidrio monstruo agachaba la cabeza y susurraba algo, el hombre sonreía malévolamente y se acercaba a su tesorito mientras este no reaccionaba, solo hacia el amague de un grito lleno de dolor.

El hombre se bajó con cuidado el cierre del pantalón y sacó su miembro mientras se lamía los labios con lujuria.

Sus amigos habían desaparecido y una cortina empezaba a taparle la vista.

El hombre desnudó a su niño.

 _Original_ lo vió a los ojos.

La cortina tapó completamente la ventana.

666 estuvo un largo rato ahí, mirando sin mirar realmente, escuchando sonidos que no entendía, sintiendo a su corazón romperse, un montón de preguntas invadiendo su mente: ¿Original se llamaba Harry? si era así, ¿por qué la puerta no tenía marcado su nombre real? ¿Qué es una putita? ¿Por qué el señor decía que eso era para lo único que servía su gemelo? ¿Por qué el otro no decía nada? ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sin poderlo evitar, el joven 666 se desmayó en el pasillo.

 _Original tenía los ojos sin color alguno._

* * *

 **Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia como la leyeron en un principio, sin embargo la historia cambió totalmente en mi mente tras estos años y ahora que la estoy retomando, espero terminarla sin problemas. Ojála les guste, cualquier cosa —Ideas locas, teorías,como creen que pasaron las cosas que no cuento, su percepción de la historia, consejos, críticas, etc— escribanme en los comentarios y yo los estaré leyendo. Los Omakes por mensaje privado .**

 **Alisopsie: Exactamente como dices no se ve todos los días. Aunque no aparezca explícito en este nuevo prologo, Harry no cambia esa característica.**

 **Hamlet. Santiago: Me alegra saber que mi historia te haya gustado, espero que la nueva versión también lo haga.**

 **Unicorn Senju: Toda decisión es vital para el futuro, en este caso se tomó la equivocada así que la historia cogió otro rumbo al que el mundo mágico quería!**

 **Jhoseline298: A partir de ahora trataré de actualizar. Ruego perdón por haber abandonado la historia.**

 **Prisci: Puedes hacer tu propio Omake de eso que te gustaría y yo lo subo para que todos lo lean.**

 **Natacha Vallejo: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, perdón por dejarla así como así, espero que sigas leyendola ahora que está tan diferente.**

 **Kutzi Shiro: Siii, todo eso se irá respondiendo a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Bueno, siendo eso todo... Espero leernos pronto.**

 **Amor, Nikodi.**


	2. I

_Por donde quiera que vea, solo había desesperanza y dolor. Era lo que abundaba en su cabeza y por lo tanto, lo que veía reflejado en todas partes. Sus cabellos oscuros se aferraban a su frente por culpa del sudor. La sangre corría sin parar por su rostro, sentía el ardor ue le causaba la sal en su cachete y frente, sus brazos estaban completamente rojos al igual que su vestimenta. Con miedo alzó la mirada e ignoró todos los cadáveres y personas heridas, buscando enloquecido hasta que pudo divisar a lo lejos a sus dos hermanos cubiertos de mugre mirandolo con tanto amor que sintió como le explotaba el corazón, hasta que un rayo verde los mató. Una risa demencial se abrió espacio en medio del caos y Harry juró que el dueño de esa voz iba a morir así fuera lo último que el hiciera._

Con un chorro de agua fría en el rostro, todo el escenario apocalíptico desaparecio para dar lugar a una chica de cabellos oscuros y gran sonrisa, quien lo miró con profudo amor.

— Little Chip... ¿Estás bien? — Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de pura preocupación, pequeñas arruguitas formandose en su frente por el ceño fruncido— Llevas un buen rato murmurando cosas...

Ahí fue cuando despertó completamente, abriendo sus peculiares ojos y fijandose en la pequeña que estaba frente a el. Ella era la más chiquita de la comunidad en la que habían vivido por dos años, ahí donde terminó viviendo tras huir del laboratorio donde vivió dese que tenía memoria. Ella fue la primera persona que conoció ajena a aquellos que lo criaron, lo atrapó con su brillante sonrisa, con esos ojos turquesa tan hipnotizantes y esa cabellera azabache que baila con dulzura junto al viento, fue justamente la tierna Alessandra quien lo vió llegar delirando por la fiebre y lo cuidó, se abrió con el al contarle su vida así como la razón por la que estaba allí y nunca lo forzó a nada. Finalmente se ganó su corazón con su ternura y paciencia.

— ¡Respóndeme grandísimo imbecil!

Bueno, no existe dicha paciencia ni ternura a veces.

— Yo... ¿tuve una pesadilla? — La chica enternó los ojos y lo miró como diciendo "No me digas estúpido" a lo que el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y toser levemente— Quiero decir, tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que estabamos en una guerra acompañados de gente muy rara que vestían todos como mujer, honestamente solo detalle a unos cuantos; había un hombre alto vestido con ropas tan negras que contrastaban de manera perfecta con su piel blanca y su grasosa cabellera oscura, tirado sobre una roca mientras sangraba profusamente; un hombre de estatura media con una sonrisa bondadosa y el rostro lleno de cicatrices estaba llorando desconsolado sobre un cuerpo mientras un encapuchado le apuntaba con una rama; un grupo de chico vestidos de verde apuntando a todo lado con sus ramitas... y finalmente estabas tú... estabas ahí sobre una colina mirandome victoriosa, hasta que un rayo verde te alcanzó... No sabes lo horrible que fue verte caer mientras la vida se extinguía de tus ojos Ale... ¡Me sentí morir! Sin ti no soy nada mi niña, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada,nada,nada

La chica no podía sino mirar al que consideraba su hermano con asombro. El cabello azabache lo tenía levemente largo, pero solo lo suficiente para cogerselo en una pequeñísima coleta, pegado a su frente por el sudor que salió tras la pesadilla, sus ojos...Dios, el chico tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo, uno de un verde tan profundo y brillante que ni las piedras preciosas podían compararsele mientras qe el otro er de un blanco tan puro como algo súper puro cuyo nombre ella no encontraba en su cabeza, su boca estaba contraída en un ligero mohín y no paraba de mecese de arriba a abajo.

— Sabes que nunca me iré de tu lado little chip, por nada del mundo. Incluso si llegara a morir, encontraría la manera de volver como un pinchi fantasma na' ma' para joderte la vi'a.

— O yo encontraría la manera de devolverte a la vida... nunca podrías escaparte de mí, pequeña rosa.

Tras ello se dieron un abrazo y comenzaron a deambular por las calles de la ciudad buscando una persona despistada a la que robarle, sin saber que hubo una serpiete que escuchó la conversación e iba en camino a contarle a sus amigas del muggle que soñaba con cosas del mundo mágico, hace años no nacía un verdadero vidente en el mundo muggle y ella estaba encantada de ser la que en un futuro lo iba a amaestrar.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, soy lolaaaa. Espero que les guste como se desarrolla la historia, cualquier duda, crítica constructiva, etc, me escriben en los comentarios. Los que tengan algún omake —ya saben, lo que creen que pasó en las partes que no se cuentan, o lo que creen que pudo haber pasado si los personajes tomaban otras decisiones— me escriben por privado.**

 **Muchas gracias mis lectores 3 nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
